Vampyer Protector
by Dyingrot
Summary: Azara is a seventeen-year old girl who gets kidnapped by a large group of vampyres' who need her blood to stop the werewolves from attacking the vampyer clan. When she refuses they come up with a plan to attack the werewolves before they can make their first move. But if they let her go when they win or lose, will she go back to a normal life or stay with her true love? Update fri
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

_London 1900_

_"Donta? Is that you?" I called_ into the shadows with wide eyes.

"Hush young one." She covered my eyes with her hand. "I am here with you. No one can hurt you," she promised and she removed on hand and then placed her wrist on my mouth, something red and liquid was on it.

"Donta, what're you doing?" I gasped as she shoved her blood down my throat, making me swallow.

"It's time you joined the undead," she hissed in my ear and then grabbed my head with her hands.

Even though I couldn't look at her I knew something bad was happening. "Help me!" I began to screech before I fell to the ground and everything went black.

A few hours later I was sitting in a chair, Donta in front of me hold a bag full of blood.

"Either you drink or you die in the next few seconds," she said opening the bag with her sharp teeth and then she handed me the bag.

I quickly jugged it down and stood up. "W-why do I feel like this?"

"You're turning." She grinned. "You're going to be a vampyre, darling. Just like me. And we can live together. Forever," she replied with a pounding heart.

"A vampyre?" I breathed and fell to my butt. "But I don't want to be a vampyre! I want to be human!" I shouted at her with angry breathes.

"It's too late," She growled. "You're mine now and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Donta had bright green eyes and long brown hair, about to the end of her butt. She was wearing a red shirt with ruffles and a white skirt that was stained with blood.

I looked around and caught a movement in a doorway not too far away. "Who's where?"

It let out a growl and raced to me. It was white and rather small.

"Meet your wolf. His name is Ross. You must take care of him until you die. And when you die, he will die with you," Donta explained as he rubbed himself all over me, white fur coming off.

I looked up at her. "I am ready to be a vampyre with you, Donta."

She smiled as a black wolf entered the room and sat next to her. She petted him with soft strokes. "I knew you'd come around, Dustin."


	2. Chapter 1: Trust Me

CHAPTER 1

_Closing my eyes wasn't my best_ idea. I could feel my water bed swishing beneath me and my ceiling fan making a loud annoying noise.

Azara could no longer stand the deadly silence and she sat up and looked around with her big blue eyes.

Escope, her small fluffy black cat, jumped on the bed, his eyes shining a bright green.

I swallowed and lifted my covers, setting my feet on the cold wooden floor. Shivering, I stood up and shuffled silently into the dark kitchen.

The darkness made me shiver as I opened the fridge, cold air spilling out and the refrigerator light turning on.

Quickly, I grabbed a chocolate pudding cup and shut the door turning around I grabbed a white plastic spoon from a red plastic cup and stabbed the lid of the pudding cup, making it open with a sick 'popping' noise.

I speed walked to my room as I shoved the chocolate pudding into my mouth, but froze dead in my steps when I saw a dark, rather large shape in the middle of my floor.

"Escope?" My voice was a whisper and I felt my heart beating like a drum in my chest. "Escope, i-is that you?"

The shape didn't move and I walked forward, dragging my cold feet against the ground.

Suddenly the thing darted towards me.

I screamed. My heart racing, knees shaking. And then everything went black and I fainted.

"Wake up!" A loud noise made my eyes flicker open.

I was staring at a high white ceiling and I was tied to a mattress that was sitting on the floor.

"W-where am I?" I asked, struggling to move. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry Azara, I promise no one here will hurt you as long as you let me ask the questions!" It was a man's voice and he stepped into the light. He was in his early twenties. Blonde hair, dark brown eyes and he was wearing a black hoodie with jeans.

"Johnny!" Another man entered the room. He was tall with shaggy black hair and light green eyes. He was also wearing a black hoodie and jeans but he was barefoot. He looked about eighteen.

"What?!" The guy known as Johnny turned to him, glaring.

"Don't hurt her," he said with a glance at me. "We need her, remember?"

He nodded. "I haven't forgotten Dustin. Opta, untie her." Johnny turned around and walked away as a girl with red hair and with gray eyes entered and cut me loose with a dagger.

I sat up and put my feet on the carpeted floor. My eyes traveled to Dustin and Opta who were mumbling to each other.

The walls were white and the carpet was a brownish color. White chunks of fur were on the floor here and there was also brown chunks.

_Maybe they killed a dog?_ I shivered at the thought and Dustin approached me.

"You are Azara Coford right?" he asked gently, leaning down towards me.

"Yes, I am. What does my name have to do with anything?" My stomach turned as I saw a white dog enter the room.

Dustin glanced at him. "It's just Ross. He's my wolf…" He smiled and I glanced inside his mouth.

He had extra teeth on his _gums!_ I let out a yelp and jumped backwards, falling onto the ground and scooting backwards into a corner.

"Typical human girls," Opta snorted and lifted up her lip and showed me that she had teeth there too.

"What are you?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"Vampyres, duh," she snorted and stood up and faced Dustin. "You can take her." Then she left the room.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked as he approached me.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Of course not darling." He looked down at my PJ's. "But please follow me..."

I followed him out of the room and his wolf followed behind me. We walked down a long hallway and turned right, entering a large room that had blue walls with splatters of pink and a large bed with a dresser and a table.

"Welcome to your room," Dustin said opening the closest and pulling out a beautiful red dress. "Our father would like to meet you and he requested that you wear this."

I took it and glanced at him. "Can you go... Please?"

"Oh, yeah... Yes of course." He hurried out of the room and closed the large doors behind him.

She quickly got undressed and then slipped into the dress and left the room and entered the hallway were an older guy was leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find your father?" I asked, walking towards him.

He looked up, his black hair moving and his light gray eyes looking up at me. "I am he. Thank you for coming Azara."

The walls around us were a golden color and covered in lots of pictures and the floor was wood.

"I didn't have much of a choice," I snorted. "You sort of forced me." My eyes met his and I glared.

"I did no such thing. Donta insisted that she attacked you to get your attention. But I suppose attacking you in your own house wasn't such a brilliant idea." He let out a childish laugh. "Oh yes, I am James."

"What do you want with me?"

"Azara, darling, I want your help to fight the werewolves. They have crossed our border and insist that we fight them," James explained as I blinked at him in confusion. "They need your blood so they may perform a ritual to rise there leader once more." James took my hand. "So I just need a little."

I pulled my hand away. "I did not say I was agreeing to this. I'd rather fight them for the land rather than give them my blood!"

"Your wish it my command," he snickered. "You'd better hope we win or your blood with be my dinner." Then James walked away, humming a little tune.

"Madam," Johnny said behind me. "It is time to find your wolf."

"Pardon?" I whipped around and looked up at him with glaring eyes.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the end of the hallway where he typed in a password and the door slid open and we stepped in.

"What's going on?" I snapped and pulled my hand out of his.

"We are going to the wolf room, were a wolf will choose you. And if none of them choose you, you get put to death."

I swallowed down my fear. "Alrighty then... Let's do this..."

We walked down a hallway and turned and then he entered another password and pushed me in where wolves exited caves.

There were white, brown, red, and orange wolves everywhere. Some coming up to sniff me and others keeping their distance.

I walked around until I reached a giant cave and I heard Johnny shout something and I turned around.

"No! Don't go in there!" He was shouting.

Movement in the cave caught my eye and I inched my way into the dark cave and torches suddenly lite up.

I walked forward and something lunged at me and tackled me.

It was a large black wolf and it was staring down into my eyes with black eyes.

He growled and then got off, sitting and wagging his tail like a dog. He let out a bark.

I stood up and pet him on the head and hopped onto his back and he raced out of the cave and towards the door to inside.

"No!" Johnny screeched backing up. "No! No! No! Stop!" He turned around and raced away as we broke down the door and raced after him.

Another wolf raced into the corridor and stopped in front of our pathway, a girl with black hair and green eyes following after her.

"Move!" I shouted as I tugged on the wolf's scruff to stop.

The other black wolf got on her hind paws, letting out a loud and furious yowl.

My wolf stopped and looked down at her with his glaring black eyes.

"Good girl Blood." The girl walked to the wolf-presumably hers-and petted him with an evil grin.

I jumped off my wolf and faced her with crossed arms. "You must be Donta," I assumed with a thoughtful face.

She was wearing a slutty black dress that cut off at her leg and small red heels. "You're correct. I am the one that attacked you in your bedroom earlier," she replied. "And this is my wolf, Blood."

"This is my wolf..." I stopped and glanced at him thoughtfully. "I haven't named him yet," she admitted.

"You'll come up with one eventually Azara," she snickered and walked away, flicking her wrist Blood followed after her after giving my wolf a glare.

"There you are!" Dustin called, rushing towards me. "Where's Johnny?"

I let out a laugh. "He ran screaming when my wolf and I broke down the door." I pointed at it and leaned against my large black fluffy wolf.

Suddenly someone's hands were around my neck. "I suppose you wouldn't have cared if Johnny was murdered!"

I elbowed him and then turned around, punching him in the face. "Holy crap!" I gasped and looked down at my hand that was now bleeding.

"Johnny!" Dustin snapped, glaring at him and grabbing my hand, his eyes wide as he smelled my blood.

"You can't handle that!" Johnny hissed and looked at my blood and instantly backed away. "It smells so good!"

Dustin covered the blood with his hand and dragged me towards a door which he opened and I realized it was a bathroom.

He shut the door and turned on the sink, sticking my hand underneath the cold water.

The bathroom was a dark yellow and the floor was a gray tile. The sink, toilet, and shower was made out of marble and the water was a clear blue.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "What just happened?"

"Johnny is as hard as diamond, we all are. Only an iron blade can kill us. I suppose you can call us magical." Dustin was smiling as he washed the blood off my hand and watched it go down the drain with relief.

"Thanks.. By the way," I muttered and looked down at my hand.

He nodded. "No problem... Just be careful next time, okay?" Dustin pushed past me and kicked open the door. I heard him yell, "Johnny, where are you?!"

I pulled my hand out of the cold water and pushed the nob down, turning it off I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hand.

The door opened. "Hello beautiful," said a guy with red hair and hazel eyes with a yellow wolf standing beside him.

I pushed past him. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked as she threw the towel at him.

He quickly caught it and smelled it. "You hit Johnny didn't you?"

"I asked you a question first," she replied with a roll of her blue eyes. "Actually I asked you two. And I expect an answer or things will get ugly."

"You should've learned your lesson from punching Johnny." He let out a laugh. "I am Septimus and this is my wolf, Moon," he replied with a bow.

My wolf came up behind me and was glaring at the two. "Yes I did punch Johnny. And the little moron isn't going to get away with hurting me."

Septimus laughed. "I heard James was around.. I want to speak to him. Help me find him?"

I nodded. "Of course." I walked towards a door and opened it and it led to another hallway and I walked straight forward to the largest door and I swung it open with great force.

James was on the ground and Opta held her fist up like she was about to punch him.

Opta rushed out and James stood. "Septimus! Good to see you." He walked to him and shook his hand.

I looked around, the walls were stripped with yellow and gray and the ground was brown hard floor. There were pictures all over the walls and bookshelves all over the walls.

"Azara, please take a seat," James said. "I have to talk to you after me and Septimus are done talking." He led him to the large fireplace and they talked quietly.

I sat down on a velvet red chair and crossed my legs, looking at Septimus' lips.

_Why is she here?_ He was saying. I glared at him.

"Excuse me but I'd like to talk today please," I snickered and James turned to me, arms crossed.

"Young lady I do not appreciate that kind of attitude in my home." He snapped his fingers and a guy my age jumped down from the ceiling, landing on his feet a wide grin on his face.

He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark red hoodie and black jeans. He had his fangs out and long gadgets with blades on them attached to his hand.

"Please meet Blade, Azara," James walked over to Septimus and they began to talk again.

"Enjoy your last evening," he growled and darted towards me, lashing out with his blade he hit me on the cheek and I managed to dodge the second blade.

I grabbed for his leg but missed and I fell, flat on my face, looking helplessly up at him.

The doors bursted open. "Azara no!" Dustin shouted and raced towards us, tackling Blade before he could make any movements.

A gray-and-black shape was now in front of me. _His wolf._ My heart skipped a beat and I stood up, facing it with a glare.

My wolf was suddenly over me; his jaws open in a snarl and his claws digging into the ground.

_I am doomed to die!_ I thought and then glanced up at my wolf. _Doom! I'll call you Doom!_ My eyes turned back to Blade's wolf who stood there glaring back up at Doom.

"Claw attack!" Blade screamed as he ripped out of Dustin's teeth.

The gray-and-black wolf darted forward and Doom met his attack, tackling him over.

I stood up and looked at Blade and Dustin who fought, blade to blade, their eyes locked onto each other's.

I grabbed Dustin and pushed him out of the way and let the blade nick my neck, making blood instantly pour all over me.

Doom had Blade's wolf trapped under a bookshelf and he was rushing towards me. Dustin was ripping at Blade's shoulder while Septimus and James were rushing over.

And then everything went black and I fainted, again.

"Azara?" A young girl was leaned over me, her dirty blonde hair covering her eye and her green eye shining. She was wearing a soft looking black hoodie, the hood over her head.

"Who're you?" I asked, quickly sitting up, realizing my hand was sitting on Doom.

"I am Glee." She flinched as she saw me squint with pain. "Please, no sudden movements. You lost a lot of blood when Blade hit your neck with his blade."

We were in my room, my blankets covering my body. I was in PJ's; expect it was a short black nightgown with ruffles at the bottom of them.

"How am I still alive?" I asked, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Dustin gave you some blood. But do not worry; you're not a vampyre unless James wants you to be." She hesitated before continuing, "Dustin also lost a lot of blood and he is resting in the next room; his room."

"May I go see him?" I quickly pushed off the covers and limped to the door, opening it I walked to the next room which also had large golden doors.

I opened it and looked inside. "Dustin?" My eyes looked around and I entered, seeing him lying in the bed, staring up at me, his hand also on his wolf's head.

"Hello Azara." He smiled up at me. "How're you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay.." I muttered. "But how are you feeling is the real question?" My eyes shifted to Ross who was glaring at me with his hazelish eyes.

"Better…" He scooted over and patted the bed. "Join me?"

I looked around. His walls were red with blue paint splatters. His bed was a king's bed and he also had a table, desk and dresser.

She quickly slid into the bed and pulled up the covers, glancing at him she put her head on his chest and started up at the ceiling.

"Why did you take the blow for me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Better me than you. I'm just a human and you're a vampyre helping your kind survive," she replied, glancing up at him.

"I'm also one-hundred and twenty-three years old," he said. "I don't need to live much longer…" His voice was fading into a whisper.

"Goodnight, Dustin," I whispered.

He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine and I could hear his light snoring.

My eyes closed and I fell asleep, watching the sun go down and the moon come up.

"We can't just attack their base camp!" Septimus shouted at James.

Dustin, Johnny, Opta and I were sitting on red velvet couches in James' study, watching the two argue over where to attack the werewolves.

"But if we don't attack their base camp than how do they know we're attack at all?" James replied with a glare.

I stood up, unable to take the bickering. "How about we send a small group to attack the camp and then lead them backwards towards our land and then have the rest of us attack them?" I suggested and saw everyone nod.

"She has a point you know." Blade was standing at the doorway to the study, Claw sitting next to him, giving me a nasty glare.

"She has nothing," James spat, looking at Blade with questioning eyes. "Azara, please tell everyone where you were last night." He waved his hand at the group.

I felt my throat tighten up and I glanced at Dustin who was looking at his hands. "I was sleeping, in a bed…"

"James!" Blade shouted, suddenly standing next to me, his hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time I show her the vampyre city."

Dustin stood up quickly. "I would like to come, please!" His face was grim and his eyes gave nothing away.

"Very well Blade." James nodded at Dustin. "I will talk to Johnny and Opta about Azara's plan."

Blade quickly led me out of the room and into the hallway. "Get on my back," he commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Get on mine," Dustin said and leaned down as I hopped on his back. "Hold your breath and close your eyes."

I did as he said and then waited, nothing seemed to happen but I could feel wind, a lot of wind.

"You may get off now, Azara," Dustin whispered.

She quickly jumped off and looked around. We were at a rather small city. It had fences and there were people, roaming around. A large gray tower sat on the other side of the city and the houses were made out of brick, every single one of them.

"Welcome to the vampyre city," Blade snickered as he jumped over the fence and walked towards a man in a gray suit with a red tie. He has blue hair but I couldn't see his eyes from here.

"They're vampyres?" I asked as I walked to the fence, hopping over and Dustin followed.

"All of them. They live here and protect each other. This is why we have to attack the werewolves because they might attack our cities. We cannot risk it," Dustin explained as he led the way to the man.

"And who is this lovely lady?" the man asked, looking at me with purple eyes.

"This is Azara," Blade said, glancing at me.

I swallowed. "Nice to meet you, sir." I did a small bow and glanced down at my dark jeans and gray shirt.

A white wolf was now sitting next to him, her eyes looking up at me.

"Please, call me Eric." He smiled. "You smell of human. Am I correct?" Eric glanced at Dustin with questioning eyes.

"James requested her. The werewolves want her blood so they may perform a ritual to rise their dead leader," Dustin began to explain the story and I felt something soft brush against my hand.

I glanced up. _Doom!_ I could feel a smile go across my face and I petted him while they talked.

"Human!" someone screamed and I glanced at the vampyres who were now glaring and hissing at me.

Doom stood in front of me, his teeth bared back and his eyes narrowed.

Blade and Eric walked off, talking quietly.

Dustin was behind me. "Follow me," he whispered in my ear but I stayed where I was, my heart beating in my chest.

My wolf leaned down and I hopped onto his back and we raced towards the tower, the vampyres following after us.

I stood up on Doom and watched them all. They were fast. _Really_ fast. Meeting our speed easily I knew I couldn't kill them, but I could stop them.

Quickly, I kicked one in the face and then we bursted through the tower's doors, making everyone inside look up at us.

I jumped down and Dustin walked in, his eyes full of worry. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted at me.

The vampyres inside sat quietly, their eyes focused on me; the human.

Eric was beside me. "Have you killed any of my vampyres darling?"

"N-no," I said quietly, looking at my surroundings. It was exactly like James' home except the walls were all white and the floor was wood. I was surprised at all the pictures, bookshelves, desks and people that were in the room. It was rather crowded.

"Then she is fine! What're you all worrying about?" Eric threw his hands up in the air, turning around and walking to Blade who was smirking at me.

Dustin turned to me. "How about we go for a walk?" he muttered. "The vampyres should be calmed down by now."

I followed him outside, the vampyres giving me glares as I walked past them, but they ignored me after that.

"So, how do you think your parents feel with you being gone for this long?" Dustin asked as he laced his fingers through mine.

"They might feel betrayed, or even upset. But I highly doubt they even noticed. They have my brother to worry about." She brushed some hair out of her face.

He snickered. "Well I think they're worried sick.." He was looking down at our hands. "So about this whole werewolf thing, I can get you out of it if you truly disagree…"

We were walking on gravel, it was crunching beneath my feet and it was quieter where we were because it began to reek of dead people.

"Truthfully, I'm glad I got into this mess… Because if I hadn't I wouldn't have everything I have now," I said with a glance at him.

His hair covered his eyes. "I promise I can make you forget everything." He stopped walking and faced me, grabbing my other hand.

I met his eyes. They were shining blue with a tint of gray. "Why would I want to?" She searched his eyes but all she could see was sorrow. "Why would I want to forget you?"

Dustin looked surprised, his eyes lit up. "I'll never leave you." He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me.

My eyes watered up and I blinked the tears away. _Everything is okay now.. Dustin will protect me_, I kept telling myself but something inside me knew it wasn't true. He's a vampyre and could easily end my life.

He pulled away quickly. "You think about the most amazing things." His eyes were locked onto mine. "But I promise I will never hurt you."

I felt my hesitation. "I know," I whispered and held him close again, my heart pounding.

"Hey lovebirds!" Blade shouted, hand in his pocket and his face had a grin. "Let's get a move on, eh?"

"Of very funny." Dustin let go of me. "Climb onto my back."

I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, watching Blade for any signs of anger.

Blade whistled. "Doom, Claw, lets go!" He darted away and my wolf and his wolf followed after.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath," Dustin shouted and I did that as soon as we took off.

The wind blew through my hair and I could feel myself getting sleepy, my thoughts drifted away and I fell asleep on Dustin's back.

My eyes flickered open and sunlight poured into the room. Dustin was beside me, not a muscle in his body moving.

I threw off the sheets and stood up, walking towards the large golden doors I opened them silently and tip-toed to my room.

She opened the door and closed it quickly and quietly and then opened her brown dresser doors.

_Jeans… Jeans…_ She grabbed hold of black jeans and a red shirt and a gray hoodie and slipped out of her nightgown and quickly slipped them on, feeling like one of the vampyres she exited her room.

"Can I help you find something?" Blade was in front of her, grinning.

I jumped back. "Don't scare me like that!" I growled quietly. "I need to find the kitchen. I am going to prepare pancakes for everyone." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Follow me." He walked towards the wolf room but turned left and there sat a large empty kitchen.

The walls were white and the floor was a dark tile. The counter-tops were marble and the cupboards were made out of a light brown wood.

I walked to one of the cupboards and opened it. Cups. I walked to the next one and opened it. Bowls. I skipped the next one and opened the one after that. Flour! She took it out and then grabbed a bowl and set them down on the island in the middle of the room. Turning to the fridge she opened it and grabbed the eggs and the milk.

Blade watched silently. "James won't eat… pancakes.." he said quickly. "He doesn't believe that vampyres should eat human food."

She nodded and opened the first drawer she found and there sat measuring cups. She found the cup and walked back to the counter.

"Three eggs into the bowl.." she muttered and broke the eggs and put them in the bowl. "Two cups of milk." She poured the milk into the cup and put it in there and did it again. "A cup of flour." She put a cup of flour in there and glanced up at Blade.

"Could you get me a spoon and chocolate chips please?" she asked and he stood up, raced around the kitchen he brought her newly bought chocolate chips and a large spoon.

I grabbed them and opened the plastic bag and poured some in there while mixing the ingredients all together.

Opening the cupboard where I was standing were pans and I grabbed a pretty big one, putting it on the stove I turned the stove on the medium.

When I turned around Blade was stirring the ingredients and then he slid them to me. "Perfect," he said.

I grabbed the bowl and poured some in the pan, found a metal spatula and waited by the stove for the bottom to cook.

"What're you doing?" Dustin was by the door, rubbing his eyes like a little kid. "Its eight in the morning."

"We're making pancakes," Blade said and looked at me. "Don't let that pancake burn."

"Oh crap!" I jumped up and flipped the pancake into the air and it landed in the pan with the cooked side up.

Dustin had turned the other stove on and had put the pancake mix into the pan and was copying me now.

Blade had turned on the other stove next to us and was copying me too.

By the time everyone had gotten up we had cooked thirty-seven beautifully made crispy brown chocolate chipped pancakes.

James was leaning against the door was to the dining room while Opta, Dustin, Blade, Johnny, Glee, Donta, Septimus, and I shoved pancakes down our throats.

"You should really try one James, they're amazing!" Opta said with glee as she took another bite.

I'd finished mine and was watching everyone else eat the pancakes with joy. I had never seen Donta so happy.

"I'll be in the next room," I said as I excused myself and walked to James and dragged him to the next room and shut the doors.

"What do you want?!" he spat at me with glaring eyes.

"Why won't you enjoy the pancakes like everyone else? They may be human food but at least its food!" I growled at him.

"I don't believe in eating human food. I like human blood, darling." He sat down on a black couch and crossed his legs. "I want you to join the undead and be a vampyre."

My eyes widdened. "I'm happy as a human, thanks..." I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and glanced up at him, realizing he was serious.

James sighed and shook his head. "It wasn't a choice; it is an order, darling." He flipped his hair out of his eyes. "An order I will fulfill wether it's the hard way or the easy way." He was suddenly gone and I was alone in the room by myself.

"You are a human!" A sharp unfamiliar voice broke the silence and I looked up.

"Yes. I would expect all the vampyres no that by now.." I muttered. "Come out of the shadows, I wish to see your face."

It was a man. He had blue-gray hair and blue eyes. He wasn't pale like the other vampyres and he didn't carry the aroma even a human could smell.

"You are Azara, right?" He stepped closer, his eyes showing impatience.

"Correct… And who're you? I'm afraid I haven't seen you around here with the other vampyres," I said with a shaky voice but I held my ground, glaring at him.

"I am no vampyre darling." He smiled and showed a line of straight, nice, perfect teeth. "I am a werewolf."

She quickly backed up, running into the wall. "W-why're you here?"

"Don't fear me hun, I am here to see James. Not you." He walked past me towards his study and flung open the doors and James and Septimus looked up.

"Tsume!" Septimus hissed and darted forward, pinning him against the wall I saw a younger girl try to dart past me but I tripped her and Doom was now over her, growling.

The young girl because to scream and move around, her hands becoming paws, her head becoming deformed until she was a wolf. A werewolf.

She was a blueish gray and was really small too.

"Elizabeth," Johnny growled and Doom slipped over her.

The girl glared up at him and barked as if trying to say 'shut up'.

A girl as old as Johnny entered, her red hair flowing around her and her eyes shining a hazel. She was wearing a white shirt and a red skirt, her eyes narrowed. "Johnny, we only wish to speak with James."

Johnny looked up and his eyes widdened. "Mia, I should've known. Werewolves don't come in this part without you on their backs!"

Mia walked to Elizabeth and picked her up, shoving her towards Tsume who was now in wolf form, growling at the two.

Then they trotted towards them and Johnny followed.

"We want the girl!" Mia hissed and glared at Septimus.

"You mean Azara? Why? So you may bring your dead leader from the ground and he can rule again? I do not think so," James snorted with a glance at me as I peeked around the corner of the wall, looking into the study.

"Then we will fight. Three days from now in the middle of the two territories. Whoever pushes the opposite team to their home wins. Killing is included." Mia, Elizabeth and Tsume raced away, disappearing almost instantly.

Doom was beside me, his mouth open. "Azara.." I heard him hiss and I glanced at him. "There will be a big battle soon, you must prepare, do the right thing." His mouth was moving and the words were coming out and I knew that he was talking to me.

She nodded and raced away.


	3. Chapter 2: Arkan

CHAPTER 2

_Nothing could stop the snow from _coming. It was windy and cold and only 10 degrees outside. I couldn't feel my feet, hands, or face.

"Azara, let's go!" Johnny shouted and his wolf trotted beside him, holding her head high.

I sighed as Doom was giving me awkward glances. "You know you do not have to put up with this," he said in a low voice.

"Well how can I possibly get out of it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. "We're traveling back from a city I didn't even know existed."

Doom shook his head and didn't reply, scooting next to me for warmth.

My toes were frozen and I sighed, being able to see my breath sucked.

"Climb on," Doom said and he leaned down and I quickly hopped on, without thinking, he raced forward and caught up with Johnny easily, who was carrying the bags of blood.

He glanced at me with questioning eyes, his head tilting in the way he always tilted it. Though he didn't say anything I knew he was wondering what was wrong with me.

Doom continued to walk, ignoring Johnny's looks.

"Sorry about that! The counter lady wouldn't let me leave," Blade sighed and walked next to me, only give me a glance.

"Johnny how about you get a head start and I'll catch up with Blade." I nodded at the older vampyre who raced away, Alice following.

Blade looked at me with curiosity. "Why make him leave?"

"You and I need to talk, big time," I said as I hopped off Doom and Blade caught me by my waist, bringing me to the ground.

I glared at him. "That's what I'm talking about!" I turned away from him, my back to him. "You know I'm going out with Dustin!"

He snickered. "You know Dustin is using you to get some other whore? Yea, he does it to everyone!"

I blinked at him in anger. "Why can't you just stay out of my love life?!" I yelled and hit his chest, my head falling in between my arms.

"Because I worry about you!" His voice cracked with pity. "With all of this werewolf shit you seem lost and hurt and in pain… What if I could make it all better?" Blade looks at me seriously.

"N-no!" I backed up and fell on my back from a root sticking up out of the ground, landing in the soft grass below.

He leaned down towards me and picked me up, then raced away as I quickly closed my and held my breath.

"Azara?" Dustin's voice made my eyes flicker open.

"D-Dustin?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he made a squeaking noise.

"Hi! Did you have a nice trip?" he asked as he kissed my cheek.

My throat tightened up as I lay back down and thought about it long and hard. "It wasn't the best trip ever." I recalled Blade's offer and what happened but everything else was a complete blank. "W-what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Dustin admitted and stood up as Blade bursted into the room.

His voice was neutral as he said, "I wish to speak with Azara. Now!" He glared at Dustin as he quickly hurried out.

"What do you want?" I sat up, my head tilted; I knew he could tell I was burning with curiosity.

"Azara, I have to tell you something that I don't think you'll like…" His head was down and his long blonde hair covering his face. "I-I think I'm in love with you…"

I couldn't have been more surprised. _Blade, _mister tough guy, was in _love _with me? I couldn't move or talk. What I tried to say wasn't even words and Blade just shifted uncomfortably. It sounded like: "Es nut ven elige."

Blade shook his head. "I can't even remember the last time I was in love…" His head went up and his eyes met mine, their hazelish gleam only holding anger and sadness. "I tried to stop but... I just… Can't."

"B-but why-why me?" I could feel tears but I held them back. _You _can't_ love me! _I thought wildly. _Please be playing a joke! I can't hurt you…_

His eyes flashed and he blinked it away. "I'm sorry, but I have to make you forget this moment..." He leaned in and I didn't know what was happening until he was kissing me. His lips brushing mine, he deepened the kiss and I didn't pull back. I couldn't. I didn't want it to end but I know it was wrong.

Then he pulled away and brushed my hair back. "I love you…" He suddenly stared into my eyes and I felt like I couldn't blink. "Azara, you will forget everything that just happened. Dustin came in here, kissed your cheek and then left. You will remember nothing of me coming in here." Then in a flash he was gone.

I blinked in confusion. _When was Dustin coming back?_

Sitting in the living room with James and the rest of the vampyres made me feel lonely, my hand on top of Dustin's I rolled my eyes as Johnny stated that we only have two days until we fight with the werewolves.

Dustin leaned over to me. "What did Blade want?" he whispered, careful not the interrupt James.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, glancing at him with confused eyes. "I haven't seen Blade all day until now…"

He gave me a funky look and glanced at Blade who stared at the floor, off in space.

A shrill knock at the door made everyone jump.

"I'll get it!" Glee said and jumped up, quickly walking towards a long hallway, disappearing in seconds.

Opta looked at us all. "Anyone order pizza?" She let out a shrill laugh and then froze as a younger boy walked in, brown hair and brown eyes his t-shirt gray with a red trim on the sleeves. He wore jeans as dark as the walls.

He looked at Dustin and smiled. "Miss me brother?"

I glanced at Dustin with surprise, quickly moving my hand into my own lap. "You didn't tell me you had a brother..." I mumbled to him.

Dustin stood up, glaring at him. "Arkan you can't just burst in here!" He threw his hands up in anger.

"Don't get your panties in a knot big bro." Arkan patted Dustin's shoulder and walked to Blade. "Besides, _I_ was invited here, by Eric who requests you in Tranic city."

His eyes softened. "Alone?" Glancing at me I could something was wrong.

"Yes, _alone_. Something about a dead vampyre in Nebraska…?" Arkan shook his head, his brown hair flopping around. "I didn't really pay attention. I just got 'Dustin' and 'Tranic city' and then got my vampyre ass here as fast as I could!"

"I'll leave right away!" Dustin walked to his brother. "You'd better watch his house. Guard it and them and _her_ with your life." He glared at him and then raced away, his wolf following after.

"Oh look," Arkan said, looking at me, "you got me a snack!" He laughed darted towards me, Blade meeting his attack with great force he shoved the younger vampyre into a wall and he fell on his ass.

Blade growled, baring his fangs. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"Aw, does Mr. Tough Guy have a soft spot?" Arkan smiled and stood up, brushing his knees off and turned around. "I'll go find a room that suits me…" Then he was gone.

"So, um." James looked at Blade. "You can keep an eye on Azara…"

He nodded and walked to me, held out his hand and looked at me.

I reached up and set my hand in his hand and he pulled me up, leading me towards a hallway we went down it and turned left were Arkan stood, leaning against the wall he snickered.

"May I watch Azara; I need to speak with her." He walked forward and glared at Blade who glanced at me.

"Its okay," I assured him. "I can handle him."

Blade turned around and walked away quickly, his hands balled up into fists.

"My my, Dustin isn't going to be happy with you." Arkan's eyes light up with pleasure as he reached out and grabbed my hand, kissing it gently.

I could feel myself blush. "Uh, do you want to go for a walk?" My eyes travel to the floor and I stared at his feet.

"Of course ma'am." He led me towards a back door and opened it, sunlight pouring into the hallway he stepped out and then we began walking, the grass blowing in the light wind and the trees rustling.

The neighborhood was quiet as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I was wondering," I began, "don't vampyres burn up in the sunlight?"

He let out a laugh. "Yes, they do. But Eric provided us with special rings made by Greek Gods to protect us in the sunlight. He has several hidden all around the house," he explained.

"Oh," I said as I brushed the hair out of my face. "Also, I thought they slept in coffins… And that they didn't like people; or wolves for that matter."

"The coffin thing is true, but several decades ago a Greek Goddess named Nyx made it so all the vampyres were free to sleep in beds, so we wouldn't freak the humans out. And truth be told all vampyres hate humans in their own way, but most are just fine with," he explained slowly, as if thinking.

"How old is the eldest vampyre?" I asked and then blinked, jumping over a root sticking out of the sideway. "How old are you?"

Arkan laughed as he stepped over the root. "Chaos is approximately fourteen billion years old. Turning fourteen years old on the twenty-third of February, fourteen days from now." He sighed and glanced at me. "I'm one hundred and nineteen years old."

I blinked in surprise. "And in human years?"

"I'd be turning seventeen in two months..." His eyes showed everything: sadness, loneliness and pity for himself.

We turned onto a gravel road which led into a graveyard.

Arkan's arm stretched out as I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground, my foot hitting the root I fell and laid on my back, searing pain in my ankle.

"You're bleeding!" Arkan gasped and grasped my ankle, taking my tennis shoe off he took off his shirt and wrapped it around my ankle.

I looked up at him. "You didn't need to do that, you could just run me home," I said in a shaky voice.

"We don't want you to lose any blood. James'll try to pull a move like trying to get you to turn vampyre," he said quickly as he picked me up like we'd just got married.

"You know the drill," he said as I closed my mouth and eyes, not breathing and too scared to move.

I could tell we'd reached home as soon as Blade began yelling things like: "Did you feed from her?!" and "Is she dying?!" or "Dustin is going to _kill_ you!"

My eyes flickered open to see James leading Arkan to my room. He swung open the door and had him put me on my bed.

Doom walked in, glaring at Arkan. "Did he hurt you?" Doom demanded, looking at me.

When everyone had left I replied, "No. I tripped over a root and cut my ankle. Don't worry Doom, if Arkan lays a finger on me I'll rip his eyes out!"

Donta entered the room. "You have a letter from Dustin." She flung it at me and it hit the bed. "Have a wonderful day," she snickered as Glee entered, carrying supplies.

I quickly opened it and began to read:

_Dear Azara,_

_ I'm doing wonderful in Tranic city. Eric requested me because of a death of a vampyre. She passed from a werewolf bite. Her name was Sky, of course at the time she didn't respect any of our laws so we would've had to kill her anyways but the death of a werewolf bite on a vampyre is pure cruelty. It's painful and can cause delusions plus it can last for more than ten days. I'll only be here for another twelve days._

My heart pounded as I thought about it. _A werewolf bit her and then let her roam around like a blind chicken…_ I thought and I continued reading the nicely written handwriting:

_ Anyways, how're you doing? Has Arkan been annoying and picky? I miss you. Eric wants me and some guards to search Sky's body. I love you. Keep an eye on Arkan please._

_ You're beloved,_

_ Dustin_

I sent the letter on my nightstand and then looked at Glee as she applied this medicine to my ankle. "What does that do?" I asked.

She sent me a glance. "I'm not really sure… James gave me it and told me to apply it to your ankle gently."

"Oh, well, you're doing a great job." I nodded slowly. "How old are you?"

Glee gave me a weird look. "Eighty-seven years. Human years is sixteen." She shook her head as if saying, _glad for it._

"I was thinking about it," I announced, "and I think becoming a vampyre sounds fun!" I threw up my hands in joy.

"Fun isn't the word for it. In the beginning it hurts and it's hard to act normal around humans' when all you want to do is drain them." Glee took out a bandage and wrapped it around my ankle carefully. "Then there's learning how to drink the human and how to flit-that thing that we do to go faster-and to learn the rules," she explained and rolled her eyes.

My hand went to my forehead and I whipped the sweat off. "It's really hot in here," I breathed slowly, my head pounding in my chest I thought I would die.

"Why the hell does it smell like blood?" Johnny entered the room and looked at me. "What happened? Was it Arkan?"

"I tripped over a root in the graveyard, no big deal," I replied with a smile and a nod as I felt more sweat down my back. "Is it hot in here?"

Suddenly, Dustin bursted into the room, his eyes gray. "Where is he?!"

"Dustin!" I screamed and jumped out of the bed limping quickly to him I half fell half tripped into his arms.

"Where's James?" he growled. "He isn't going to get away with this!" He pushed me off him and went into the dining room and as I followed him I could hear Arkan and James talking loudly.

Dustin had his hands balled up into fists. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I do what, Dustin?" James blinked innocently as I entered the dining room to see Arkan sitting in a chair and James leaning against a wall.

"You can't do whatever the hell you want!" he snapped, his eyes burned in anger and he took a few steps forward.

"Says who?" James' wolf entered the room, his tail wagging but his claws were digging deep into the ground, threatening Dustin to attack his master.

I let out a wail. "Do _what_?!" I screamed at them, looking at Arkan.

Dustin faced me, eyes full of hurt he said, "James put lots of vampyre blood in you after what happened to your foot… Azara, you died…"

I blinked in surprise, anger and stupidity. "I'm a _fucking_ vampyre?!"


End file.
